


Episode 17 Soft Robes, Double Dates and Old Friends

by katBr



Series: Season Six [16]
Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 06, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katBr/pseuds/katBr
Summary: With the baby and work, Winston thinks Cece needs a break. Schmidt spends the day with Winnie and gets to know Ally a bit better. Nick avoids getting to know Reagan's friends and Jess babysits.





	Episode 17 Soft Robes, Double Dates and Old Friends

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt: What time did you finally get to sleep last night?  
Cece: Around 2am.  
Schmidt: I shouldn't have gone to bed.  
Cece: Hun, you were exhausted. You stayed up with Winnie the night before, then you had work.  
Schmidt: I will just be glad when he is done teething.  
Cece: That makes three of us.  
She yawns.  
Schmidt: Let me make you some coffee.  
She kisses him.  
Cece: I love you.

A little later that morning  
Knock knock  
Cece: Babe, were we expecting anyone?  
Schmidt: No, but when has that ever stopped our friends?  
She opens the door. She signs for a delivery.  
Cece: Thank you.  
She closes the door.  
Schmidt: Who was that?  
Cece: A package came.  
Schmidt: Did you order something?  
Cece: No, did you?  
Schmidt: You know, you banned me from ordering anything without telling you after I bought $500 worth of scarves online.  
Cece: Who needs that many scarves? You only have one neck?  
Schmidt: I told you J Crew had a lightning sale and I had to get one to match all my shirts and jackets.  
Cece: I'm not going to get into this again.  
She opens the box. It's a nice, fluffy, soft white robe.  
Cece: Babe, you shouldn't have.  
Schmidt: Shouldn't what?  
He looks at the contents of the box.  
Schmidt: Someone else sent my wife a gift! Was it pretty boy Tom from the bar?  
Cece: Tom hasn't been back since you got in his face a couple months ago.  
Schmidt smiles, as if to say, that's right.  
Schmidt: Well then, who........  
Cece takes the robe out and underneath it is a note that says, Treat Yo Self 2017! Under that it has Monday's date and 9am written on it. She quickly grabs her phone, to make a call.  
Cece: Winston!  
Winston: You got it?  
Cece: I did, thank you.....but, I just can't.  
Winston: No, I don't want to hear that....we are doing this.  
Cece: It's just, with work and Winnie teething.  
Winston: That's all the more reason.  
Schmidt is listening to the conversation, he grabs her phone and puts it on speaker.  
Schmidt: She will be ready.  
Cece: Schmidt....  
Schmidt: You need this, Cece.

The Loft  
Reagan: So as it turns out my friends are going to be in town next week.  
Nick: Oh, well that will be fun for you.  
Reagan: You mean, fun for us.  
Nick: No I mean, they are only going to be in town for a couple days. Plus you will want to catch up. I would just get in the way.  
Reagan: Nick, every time my friends come in to town, you come up with an excuse to avoid meeting them.  
Nick: I don't do that.  
Reagan: Please, last time you said you couldn't go because you had to balance your check book.  
Nick: That's right.  
Reagan: Tell me, how do you reconcile a checkbook?  
Nick: Well, first you have to have the checkbook of course. Then you, ah...have to have a pen. Then you have all the numbers and you have to like subtract and well add also....see there are things called deficits and dividends.  
Reagan: Are you done?  
Nick: What?  
Reagan: Nick, we are going.  
Nick: I don't........  
Reagan: I'm sorry, what?  
Nick: I would be happy to go.  
Reagan: That's what I thought.

Winston and Ally's  
Jess: So you want Nick to meet your friends?  
Reagan: Yeah why?  
Winston: He gets super weird when he meets new people.  
Reagan: Yeah, I get that. But they are my friends and he is my boyfriend, they should meet. Right?  
Jess: Well, good luck with that.  
Reagan: So, are you two all settled in?  
Winston: Just about. All we have left is the trampoline room.  
Reagan: I'm sorry, your what?  
Ally: Our trampoline room.  
Winston: A room with a trampoline and mattresses on the walls and the ceiling.  
Ally: I couldn't put a trampoline in my old place but here the ceiling is so high, it would be crazy not to have one.  
Winston looks at his fiance with a big grin on his face.  
Winston: Isn't she great?

Schmidt and Cece's  
Cece: So is he finally down?  
Schmidt: Yeah and I am not far behind.  
Cece: Babe, I know you want me to go on Monday but I just can't.  
Schmidt: Yes, you can. I got this, I already told Kim I wasn't coming in on Monday.  
Cece: See that's what I mean.  
Schmidt: Huh?  
Cece: I don't want you to have to take off of work. Don't worry, I'll be here.  
Schmidt: Did you ever think that maybe, I want to take the day off and hang out with my son?  
Cece: Well, when you put it that way. I guess, a couple hours away won't hurt.  
Schmidt: A couple hours? You know that Winston expects the whole day.  
Cece: Well, with Winnie and all, I am sure he won't expect that now.  
Schmidt: You keep thinking that.

The Loft  
Reagan: So Nick, I just talked to Charlie and she said that we are going to meet up tonight at 9:00.  
Nick: Isn't that kind of late? I mean, I have to get up early tomorrow.  
She gives him a look.  
Nick: What?  
She keeps looking at him.  
Nick: Okay.  
She goes over and hugs him.  
(While hugging)Reagan: Nick, I really want you have fun tonight. Will you at least try?  
Nick: I will.  
She goes to leave the room.  
Nick: Ah, these friends.....are they like you?  
Reagan: Wha, ah what do you mean?  
Nick: You know, smart, classy, you know, the kind of people that talk about a 401K.  
Reagan: Nick relax, just be yourself and they will like you.  
Nick: Derfinatly, derfinatly.....  
She kisses him.  
Reagan: You don't even know what a 401K is, do you?  
Nick: It's a, some sort of marathon.  
She looks at him, as to say, what?  
Nick: You know like people run........ with other people, people watch and cheer them on.....  
Reagan: You through?  
Nick: Yes.  
Reagan: Anyway, be ready to leave at 8:30. I'm going to the gym.  
She kisses him.  
Reagan: Bye my love.

Later  
The Loft  
Cece and Schmidt walk in with the baby  
Jess: Hey guys.  
Cece: Hey Jess.  
Winnie starts to fuss.  
Jess: Someone is happy to see his auntie!  
Cece: Just a heads up, he has been teething, and fussy a lot lately.  
Jess picks up the baby.  
Jess: Well, we won't have any problems tonight, will we?  
Schmidt: Okay, well ......just remember, we will be right across the hall.

Winston and Ally's  
Ally: Babe, are you about ready? They should be here.......  
Knock knock  
Ally: Any minute now.  
She opens the door.  
Cece and Schmidt: Hey!  
Ally: Hey!  
Winston, who was in the other room, comes to the door.  
Winston: Let's get this double date going!  
Schmidt: We aren't going out, so I don't know if I would call it a double date.  
Winston: It's a double date!  
Schmidt: But you see, we aren't going on a date, so therefor....  
Winston: It's a double date. I need this, man!  
Cece: You're right, it a double date.  
Schmidt: Yeah, let's get this double date started.  
Winston: That's what I said!  
Ally: Come on in guys, relax. Anyone want a drink?  
They relax and have drinks.

The Loft  
Jess: Reagan, you look great.  
Reagan: Thanks.  
Jess: So you excited about seeing your friends tonight?  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Jess: So why don't you sound like it?  
Reagan: It's Nick.  
Jess: He is going, isn't he?  
Reagan: Yeah, but only because I am making him.  
Jess: I'm sure that's not true.  
Reagan: (She calls to Nick, who is not in the room)Nick, you about ready? (To Jess) I'm pretty sure it is true.  
Nick comes into the living room. He is dressed to the nine.  
Jess: Wow!  
Reagan: Ah Nick, it's just a casual evening with friends.  
Nick: What? I always dress like this.  
Reagan: You always wear a suit?  
Nick: Well, I am a business owner, Reagan.  
Reagan just nods as if it makes sense, as she walks over and grabs her coat.  
Reagan: Bye Jess.  
Jess: Bye.

Across the Hall  
Cece: So, the place looks great guys.  
Schmidt: I'm just glad there aren't any murals on the walls.  
Winston laughs.  
Schmidt: There aren't any, are they? You know that is in direct violation of your lease.  
He gets up to look around.  
Winston: There aren't any murals, Schmidt. But, I did draw a little something.  
He has a big grin on his face. Schmidt grows more annoyed.  
Winston: So, how's my namesake?  
Cece: Good, Jess jumped at the chance to watch him. He has been teething, so none of us have gotten a lot of sleep.  
Ally: So Schmidt, did you get that account that you were going after?  
Schmidt doesn't say anything.  
Ally: Schmidt?  
Cece: Don't mind him. He is just trying to figure out where Winston drew on his perfectly painted wall.

The Loft  
Jess: Okay Winnie. Are you gonna be good for your auntie Jess?  
He makes baby noises.  
Jess: Let's see what's on the DVR. Scandal, no. The Bachelor, no. Shameless, no. Huh, we really don't have any family friendly TV.  
She thinks for a minute.  
Jess: It doesn't matter, you won't know what's happening anyway.  
She picks a show and hits play.

The Bar  
Nick and Reagan are just hanging out, waiting for Reagan's friends to arrive.  
Reagan: Will you just relax, please?  
Nick: What, I am completely relaxed. I don't know what you are talking about.  
Nick goes behind the bar and sits on the floor. Reagan leans over the bar and talks to him.  
Reagan: Then, why are you sitting on the floor?  
Nick: I'm just counting the glasses and napkins.  
Reagan: Well, I just think it's a weird time to take inventory.  
Nick: I don't believe in wasting time, Reagan. You know that.  
Reagan: Oh, I know.  
Charlie and Chris walk in and approach Reagan.  
Charlie: Reagan? Ah, who are you talking to, on the floor?  
Reagan: Charlie, Chris! Hey!  
They all hug.  
Reagan: I was just talking to, (to Nick: Get up) my boyfriend. He owns the bar, he was just taking care of something.  
Nick comes around from the bar.  
Nick: Hello, it a pleasure for you to meet me.  
Reagan: Don't mind him, let's grab a booth.  
They go and sit down.  
Reagan: So Nick, this is Charlie and her boyfriend Chris.  
Nick: How do, how do?  
Chris: So, you own the bar?  
Nick: Well, co own, but I manage the bar, and handle the day to day running of the business.  
Charlie: Well, that sounds like fun.

Winston and Ally's  
They are finishing dinner.  
Schmidt: Excuse me, I am just going to go to the bathroom.  
They don't pay much attention. The Cece has a thought.  
Cece: Oh no.  
Winston: Huh?  
Schmidt: Wha!! Ah!!  
Ally: What's happening now?  
Cece: He didn't have to go to the bathroom. He just used that as an excuse to look around, and snoop on what you have done with his loft.  
Schmidt comes back into the living room.  
Schmidt: Winston, a word? (He says all calmly)  
Winston: Yes.  
Schmidt: No, in there.  
He points towards the bedroom. They go into the trampoline room.  
Schmidt: What's this?  
Winston: What, the trampoline room?  
Schmidt: Trampoline room? That's not a thing, Winston!  
The girls come into the room.  
Cece: What is........oh my word. Yeah, you are on your own.  
Schmidt: If I may ask, the mattresses on the walls.  
Ally: And the ceiling?  
Schmidt: What?  
Ally: It's all about safety.  
Winston: You can't expect us to jump on a trampoline, indoors and not take precautions. You Silly Billy.  
Schmidt: Expect? There were no expectations! Well, none that involved a romper room.  
They both laugh.  
Schmidt: What?  
Ally: That's what we call it.  
Schmidt: Huh?  
Winston: The romper room.  
Schmidt throws his hands in the air and walks away.

The Loft  
Jess is watching The Bachelor. She is holding the baby.  
Jess: Okay, see Winnie, that's Tiffany, we hate her. He really doesn't like her.  
Moments later.  
Jess: Did you see what she just did?  
The baby makes baby noises. The door opens and Schmidt walks in.  
Schmidt: Jess!  
Jess sorta jumps, not expecting Schmidt to show up.  
Jess: Ah, Schmidt!  
Schmidt: Please, don't let me interrupt your sex show. That's completely appropriate for my son.  
Schmidt looks at the TV, and the bachelor is massaging one of the ladies and making out in a hot tub with another. He pick up Winnie.  
Jess: It's not a sex show, it is a very successful franchise and he doesn't even know what's going on.  
Winnie says his first word, Hot tub  
Jess: Now, that's just bad timing.

The Bar  
They are all laughing and talking.  
Nick: Can I get anyone a refill?  
All: Yes  
He leaves to get the drinks. A minute later, Reagan joins him at the bar.  
Reagan: They like you.  
Nick: Really?  
Reagan: Yes, really. Why is that so hard to beleive?  
Nick: Because they are all super smart. They know things.  
Reagan: So do you.  
Nick: I'm not smart. I get by.  
Reagan: Don't do that, Nick. You always do that. You are smart and you do know things. Didn't you tell me, you passed the bar?  
Nick: Yeah.  
Reagan: Well, only smart people can pass the bar and manage a bar.  
She kisses him and takes a couple drinks back to the table. He follows.

The Loft  
Cece, Winston and Ally walk in.  
Cece: So, have you cooled down?  
Schmidt: Cooled down? Seeing my once beautiful loft, turned into a playground?  
Cece: Babe.  
Schmidt: What?!  
Cece: I'm getting tired.  
Schmidt: I'll get Winnie all ready to go, you just relax.  
Cece: I can get his stuff together while you get him in the car seat.  
Schmidt: Babe, you have had a long day. Will you just let me do this for you?  
He gets their stuff and Winnie ready to go.  
Winston: Alright guys, it was nice seeing you tonight.  
Ally: Yeah, I agree.  
Cece: Well, thanks for having us. Oh and, sorry about Schmidt.  
Schmidt: Sorry, if anyone is sorry, it should be Winston!  
Cece: Well, we better go, before Schmidt goes off again.  
Winston to Cece: Babe.  
Cece: Yes babe?  
Winston: Don't forget, we have a date Monday morning.  
Cece: Okay, but remember, I want to be back by noon.  
He just smiles.  
Cece: Winston, I am serious.  
Winston: I know, baby.

Monday Morning  
Schmidt and Cece's  
Cece: Hun, Winston just texted. They should be here soon.  
Schmidt: They?  
Cece: Yeah, Ally is dropping Winston off.  
Schmidt relieved: Oh.  
Cece: Okay, you can relax. You don't have to spend time alone with Ally.  
Schmidt: I don't know what you are talking about. I don't have a problem hanging out alone with Ally.  
Cece: Please, you panic if I leave the room and you are left alone for more than five minutes, with anyone outside of our weird family. Well, she is family now, so get to know her.  
Schmidt: That is just not true. I talk to people.  
Cece: You talk to people, that is true. But when it comes to a one on one connection, well I'll just say, you could use some more practice.  
The door opens.  
Winston: Heeeyy!  
Cece: Are you ready?  
Winston: Please, I was born ready!  
Ally kisses Winston goodbye.  
Ally: Bye, baby.  
Winston: Bye, beautiful.

A Spa  
Cece and Winston are getting the full treatment and getting pampered.  
Cece: Ah, I really needed this.  
Winston: You have no idea.  
Cece: Are you saying you needed this, as much as me?  
Winston: I'm a cop and I'm about to be someone's husband.  
Cece: Husband.  
Winston: Yeah.  
Cece: No, think about it. You are going to be a husband! I'm so happy for you.  
Winston gets all shy and embarrassed.  
Winston: Aww, thanks.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt is talking to Winnie, who is in his seat.  
Schmidt: Winnie, I am going to show you how to tie a perfect Windsor knot.  
He starts looking around.  
Schmidt: Son, pay attention. If you want people to respect you, you need to tie the perfect tie......and if I ever see you wearing a clip on.......please son, don't ever let me see you wearing a clip on.  
He makes some baby noises and gurgles.  
Schmidt: Come on, Winnie. These are great life lessons, I am trying to impart on you.  
He giggles some more. Schmidt gives up and starts playing with the baby.

A Fancy Restaurant  
Cece: Mm.......This is so good!  
Winston: I know, right?!  
Cece: I really shouldn't eat any more.  
Winston: We haven't even had desert yet.  
Cece: Desert, I can barley move.  
Winston: Don't worry, I knew you would be. That's why I planned the perfect afternoon for us.  
Cece: Afternoon?! Winston, I can't.  
Winston: Yes you can, I just texted Schmidt and he said that everything is okay. Don't worry.  
Cece looks a bit concerned.

The Loft  
Jess is playing with the dog, talking to Reagan.  
Jess: So, it really went well?  
Reagan: Yeah, I mean, it was a little rough at first. He spent the first thirty minutes on the floor.  
Jess: I can see that.  
Reagan: But once Nick relaxed, it was good. They really liked Nick, which doesn't surprise me.  
Jess: I agree. Once people meet the real Nick, they like him. You just have to get past nervous Nick, first.  
They are both talking and laughing. Nick comes into the living room.  
Nick: What's so funny?  
Both: Nothing.  
Nick: I don't believe you.  
Reagan: Why would we lie?  
Nick thinks for a minute.  
Nick: I'm not going to go there, I'm not going to touch that.  
He leaves the room.  
Reagan: You know, you were right. It really is fun to wind him up and let him go.  
Jess (laughing): I know, right?

Schmidt and Cece's  
Schmidt is cleaning up a bit while Winnie is napping.  
Schmidt talking to himself: Cece, God knows I love her but she can not make a bed to save her life.  
He laughs to himself as he looks at the bed.  
Schmidt: If she only knew, that I remake the bed, every day.  
The oven timer dings.  
Schmidt: My pie is done!  
He goes and takes it out of the oven.  
Schmidt: Mm, Cece is going to love this.  
Ally walks in.  
Ally: She is going to love what?  
Schmidt, is a bit surprised.  
Schmidt: Ah, Ally! How long have you been here?  
Ally: Not long.  
Schmidt: Winston and Cece aren't back yet.  
Ally: That's okay. I can wait.  
Schmidt: Wait?  
Ally: That's not a problem, is it?  
Schmidt: Problem? No, there's no problem.  
Ally: So, what are you up to, today? (Notices the cleaning supplies) Cleaning I see.  
Schmidt: Yeah, just a little light cleaning.  
Ally: So, you have an extra day off, and you want to clean?  
Schmidt: I like a clean house.  
Ally: You don't have to make excuses, I like to clean too.  
Schmidt: Really? I have rarely seen you clean, and when we were over, the other night, you didn't even clean the kitchen till we left.  
Ally: Winston doesn't really know.  
Schmidt: What? That you like to clean?  
Ally: Yeah, I mean he knows that I am neat and organized, but he doesn't know that I wake up in the middle of the night, to clean the bathroom, or that on a bad day, I go to The Container Store.  
Schmidt: The one on, Santa Monica Blvd?  
Ally: Yeah. You know it?  
Schmidt: I go there all the time. Did you know that Kenny is no longer there?  
Ally: I know, he left to go to Staples, can you believe it?  
Winnie starts to cry.  
Schmidt: I guess Winnie is awake.  
Ally: It seems so.  
They go to his room. Schmidt picks up Winnie.  
Schmidt: So, have you and Winston talked about starting a family.  
She gets nervous.  
Ally: Well, yeah. I mean, we haven't come to a decision yet, but......  
Schmidt: He wants to have kids and you don't?  
She is kind of quiet.  
Schmidt: I'm sorry, is this too personal?  
Ally: No, I just don't know. I have never been good with babies, but Winston......have you seen him with Winnie and other babies?  
Schmidt: Yeah, he is great with kids. But I think you are selling yourself short. Did you know that Cece was not sure she wanted to be a mom either?  
Ally: Cece, really? But she is such a good mom.  
Schmidt: That she is, but before that, she had very little experience with babies. So, like you, she had concerns.

A Walking Trail  
Cece: It's so beautiful here.  
Winston: Yeah, it really is. Griffith Park is one of our favorite places to walk.  
Cece: I am so happy for you. I can't believe you found such a great girl, she really compliments you.  
Winston: Yeah, she is nice.  
Cece: No, haha.... Not like that, she fits, like two puzzle pieces, you fit.  
Winston: Puzzle pieces, we aren't a puzzle Cece.  
Cece: I wasn't saying......... it was a metaphor Winston.  
He looks confused.  
Winston: I don't know why you are making this complicated, first she is too nice, then we are puzzle pieces. Just say what you mean.  
Cece: You are good together.  
Winston: Now, was that so hard?  
Cece: If you only knew.  
Winston: Huh?  
Cece: Never mind.  
Just then the sun was setting.  
Cece: Wow! Would you look at that sun.........wait, what time is it?  
Winston: Around 7:00.  
Cece: Winston! We have been gone all day!  
She starts back to their car.  
Winston: I don't know why you are so upset.  
Cece: I am upset, because I told Schmidt that we would have been home hours ago.  
Winston: He is fine. We texted him hours ago.  
Cece: And Winnie....  
Winston: Winnie is okay, he is with his dad.  
Cece: I know, and he is a wonderful father. It's just.......  
Winston: It's just that, you want to be there, I get that. I really do, but you also need to make time for yourself, so you can be your best self for Winnie and Schmidt.  
Cece: I know and you are right.  
Winston: Yeah? And.....  
Cece: I will make time for myself.  
Winston: That's my girl! Now, let's go see your baby.

Schmidt and Cece's  
Ally is trying to burp the baby.  
Schmidt: Yup, just like that. Just relax, because when you are nervous, the baby can sense that. Now just gently pat.  
Ally: Like this?  
Cece and Winston walk in.  
Cece: Babe, we are home.  
Schmidt: There you go. (To Cece) In the kitchen.  
Ally: Winston, I am burping the baby.  
Winston: I can see that.  
Schmidt: So, how was your day? You look great, and relaxed.  
Cece: That's because I am. Winston really knows how to get me to relax.  
Schmidt: I'm going to move past that. Anyway, I am so glad you had a great day.  
She takes the baby. They walk to the nursery. She takes off his bib, so he can change him and get him ready for bed.  
Cece: Uh, Schmidt.  
Schmidt kisses her from behind her.  
Schmidt: Yes?  
Cece: Why is our son wearing a tie?  
Schmidt: Just a little father, son bonding.  
He shows her, his tie.  
Cece: Matching ties?

The Kitchen  
Winston: So, have you been here long?  
Ally: A couple hours.  
Winston: Babe, I'm sorry. I know, I said we would be back sooner.  
Ally: Don't worry about it. It was actually nice. Helpful, really.  
Winston: Really?  
Ally: Yeah.  
She pauses.  
Ally: Winston, I'm ready.  
Winston: Okay, but shouldn't we say goodbye to Cece and Schmidt first?  
Ally: No, not that. I'm ready.


End file.
